The present invention relates generally to devices for the therapeutic treatment and exercising of the human body.
It has heretofore been generally known that certain types of body exercising and treatment devices, if properly designed and operated, can produce desirable and healthful therapeutic results upon the human body. In this category, devices for moving the human body between upright and inverted positions have been found to be particularly beneficial. Supporting the human body in an inverted position from the lower limbs tends to produce a lengthening of the body; to separate the joint spaces, especially the intervertebral joint spaces; to aid in the elimination of vascular and visceral ptosis; to decompress the body; to aid circulatory exchange; and to readjust the lines of stress of the body.
A variety of devices have heretofore been known in which a body could be moved from upright to inverted positions.
The prior art devices differ primarily in the structural design of the parts for embracing and holding the lower body extremities to permit the body inversion, and while such function is in general realized, the prior art devices have, in the main, embodied inherent disadvantages as well as problems attending their use. For example, in a number of these devices it was difficult for one person to use the device without the assistance of another person to aid in placement of the body in the device and in the engagement of the lower body supporting means. In other prior art devices it was difficult for the user to tile the body supporting structure without assistance.
One of the most prominent difficulties of the prior art devices resides in the inability of the holding means for the lower extremities to hold these extremities comfortably for extended periods of time, or to be able to effectively engage the lower extremities in a manner to prevent undesirable slippage during transitional movement of the body supporting structure between body upright and body inverted positions.